


Kept Woman

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Fantasy<br/>Prompt: Kara/Laura - mommy kink (serene_ms_s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Woman

“What is up with you, Laura?” Kara ran her fingers through Laura’s tangled locks. “You’ve been insatiable for weeks.”

“It’s you. You’re so frakkin’ sexy right now.”

Kara shook her head. “I’m bloated and pale.”

Laura kissed the rounding of her stomach. “You’re gorgeous. Soft and curvy and healthy. And you smell so godsdamn good.”

Kara gasped as Laura’s fingers skimmed over her lips, then dipped into her.

“You like that?”

“Gods, yes!” Kara arched into Laura’s touch; she was already so close to orgasm.

“You’re so much more responsive, Kara. I barely touch you and you practically explode.”

“It’s the hormones. They make me sensitive. Everywhere.” She groaned as Laura fluttered her fingers inside her.

“I know.” She tipped her head down, flicking her tongue over Kara’s nipple, and Kara moaned.

“Gods. Harder, Laura.”

Laura’s lips tugged at her nipple, soft at first, then harder and harder, until Kara flailed as she came. Kara panted, her slitted eyes drawn to Laura’s smirk. “You like this a little too much.”

Laura’s smile widened. “I like it when my lover is so sensitive, I can practically make her come by looking at her?” She moved her fingers inside Kara again, biting her lip when Kara shuddered through another orgasm. “Guilty. I’m thinking about keeping you pregnant all the time.”

“Can’t be a pilot if I’m pregnant all the time.”

Laura hummed in agreement. “I’ll have to keep you as my mistress, then. Would you like to be a kept woman, Kara?”

Kara closed her eyes and arched her back as she came yet again. “Sleep in every day, frak you whenever you want, keep having orgasms like this? Frak yeah! Where do I sign?”

Laura crawled up, lining her body up on top of Kara, her lips gentle on Kara’s skin. She locked eyes with Kara, and Kara froze inside.

“I’m serious, Kara. I want to marry you.”

Kara relaxed. Marriage she could handle. Babies she could handle. “Okay.”


End file.
